A technology of generating an image corresponding to an arbitrary intermediate viewpoint from two images which have viewpoints different from each other and are photographed as a stereo image is important to display an appropriate stereoscopic image on a stereoscopic photographic print having a surface on which a lenticular lens sheet is attached or various other stereoscopic image display devices.
PTL 1 describes a technology in which a depth or an increase in parallax between both eyes is linearly compressed with respect to an arbitrary point as the center, and a desired depth effect can be accordingly obtained through simple conversion. According to this technology, a depth effect in a predetermined region of a three-dimensionally displayed image to be generated can be changed, which thus enables a flexible response to a preference of a viewer and the like.